Whispersong's Death
by Sunstorm of ThunderClan
Summary: A story about the death of one of my OC's, Whispersong. This is set after Firestar's death.


**Whispersong, Runningheart, Rowanleaf, Moonpaw, Pouncefeather, Honeysmoke, Dawnkit, Wildkit, Mosspelt, Blackkit, Nightkit all belong to me. If there's anything you recognize, then there's a good chance that it doesn't belong to me.**

Whispersong looked around, then went over to the sheltered spot she used to make her dirt. When she finsihed, she reemerged, then looked up as she heard the brush of fur against leaves, her ears quirking forward as she tried to listen.

There! She could hear pawsteps and labored breathing. There was more than one, most likely cats, though they were obviously not Clan cats. She could smell them, they smelled of sickness and crowfood. Most likely, they were rogues, looking to drive ThunderClan out or steal food from them.

Whispersong turned and set back to the camp, bursting into the stone hollow. Cats in various places looked up curiously, but she ignored them, heading straight to Bramblestar. "Bramblestar, we're being invaded!" she gasped.

"Are you sure?" Bramblestar mewed.

"Yes," Whispersong told him everything she'd heard and smelled. "They're not Clan cats, Bramblestar, I didn't recognise their scent."

Bramblestar turned around, looking for his deputy. "Rowanleaf!" he mewed.

The reddish-brown cat turned and walked over. "Yes?" he meowed.

Bramblestar looked at Whispersong who told Rowanleaf everything.

The deputy nodded. "I'll get the Clan organized. We'll show these rogues that ThunderClan will not be driven out." He turned and walked over to the fresh-kill pile where the older warriors where.

"What should I do?" Whispersong asked. She hoped he wouldn't put her in with the the rest of the warriors.

Bramblestar looked at her. "Get the queens and the kits into the nursery. I'll send Moonpaw and Pouncefeather to help you guard them."

Whispersong nodded and walked quickly to the nursery. Honeysmoke, a golden-brown she-cat was trying to gather her kits, Wildkit and Dawnkit. Wildkit kept scampering away, thinking her mother was playing.

Whispersong bent down and gently picked Wildkit up. Honeysmoke nodded her thanks and picked up Dawnkit and walked into the nursery. Whispersong followed and placed Wildkit into the nest with Honeysmoke and Dawnkit.

"I'll help Honeysmoke with her kits," A voice spoke up from further back. "You can go back out, Whispersong."

Whispersong looked up and saw Mosspelt with her two kits, Blackkit and Nightkit. "Thank you, Mosspelt." She turned and walked back outside.

The camp looked almost deserted, the cats seemed to have vanished, but she could make out a couple dark shapes crouched behind the dens. It seemed they were going to try and surprise the rogues.

A soft brush of fur against her side made her look down. Her daughter, Moonpaw, had crept out from behind the nursery. Just behind her, was the dark shape of Pouncefeather. "You can go into the nursery if you'd like. We can protect you." Pouncefeather mewed, his yellow eyes gleaming with amusement.

Whispersong glared at him. "I'm not an elder yet," she hissed quietly. "I can still fight!"

Pouncefeather didn't reply. Instead, he crouched down, whipping his tail across Moonpaw's mouth when she opened it. "They're here!"

Whispersong looked at the entrance. She couldn't see the cats, but she could hear them and smell them as they pushed their way in.

Once all the cats were inside the hollow, they looked around in surprise. "I thought you said there were cats living here!" a black tom hissed.

"There are." A large brown tabby mewed coldly. "Use your nose, the scent is still quite fresh. They're still here, just hiding."

"Cowards!" Another cat yowled. "Are you scared that we'll drive you out?"

Rowanleaf let out a loud yowl which seemed to be the signal. Cats poured out from behind the dens, as well as in them. Soon, the camp was in chaos.

Moonpaw hissed at another cat which had fought its' way through the warriors, then crouched down, preparing to leap.

Whispersong cuffed the younger cat gently. "Don't. I don't think she's trying to hurt us." She turned to the rogue, a white she-cat who couldn't have been much older than Moonpaw.

The cat trembled as she looked at them. "I'm sorry." she mewed. "I only came because my kits are starving. They need food."

"Go, then." Pouncefeather meowed coldly. "Leave our camp and don't come back. Find a Twoleg to help you."

The she-cat nodded, then turned and fled.

Whispersong turned and crouched down in front of the nursery, her eyes locked on the fighting. She could see the large tabby locked in battle with Rowanleaf and Bramblestar. All three cat's pelts were flecked with blood and as she watched, Rowanclaw fell and Bramblestar moved in front of his deputy, protecting the other cat.

A screech next to her, made Whispersong whip around, where she saw Pouncefeather fighting a black and white she-cat, and Moonpaw trying to fight off a large black tom. "Stay away from my daughter!" Whispersong hissed and launched herself at the black tom. She landed on his back and started clawing at his shoulders and sides.

The tom dropped down on his belly and Whispersong loosened her grip, thinking he was giving up. The moment she did, the tom heaved himself up, sending her flying off his back where she landed behind the nursery with a thud.

The tom walked over to Whispersong. She was staring up at the sky, breathing heavily. "You're crowfood, old one."

Whispersong didn't look at him. Instead, she was looking up at the sky where she was a star glowing brightly. She could swear she saw the form of a cat coming toward her, a very familiar cat. "Runningheart?" she mewed quietly. "Why are you here? You're dead?"

Runningheart nodded. "Yes, I came to get you, Whispersong."

"Get me?"

"Yes. You've been injured. Jayfeather won't be able to help you."

"Oh." Whispersong shakily climbed to her paws. "I can't go with you though. Moonpaw needs me."

Runnigheart looked over at Moonpaw. "She's strong, you've raised her well. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Whispersong gazed at her daughter. "Yes, she's independent, like her father." She stretched, digging her claws into the dirt beneath her paws. "I'm ready, Runningheart."

Runningheart nodded, then started walking away. "Follow me, Whispersong."

Whispersong looked back at Moonpaw. "Goodbye, Moonpaw," she mewed quietly, then turned and followed Runningheart.


End file.
